planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Loadout:Late Game TR Long Range Sniper:Infiltrator
Description Primary: The RAMS .50m is simply the best TR long range sniper (IMO) due to its effectiveness and practically zero bullet drop due to fast bullet velocities. The only attachments that should be considered are the Straight-Pull Bolt (Great for follow up shots) and the scope of your choice. I find that the and LRO is a bit too tricky to snipe with, but your choice. For most encounters, however, the standard 6x is fine. Secondary: Someone found your lair and is right behind you? Just draw your TX1 and fill them with bullets! While most prefer exotic sidearms for the Infiltrator (Hunter QCX), nothing beats the TX1 in close range DPS. It may not be very effective against multiple enemies, but more than one person finding your sniping spot at the same time is unlikely, meaning it wins out. Equip with the Laser Sight for increased hip accuracy (you will NOT have time to aim this weapon if attacked by surprise) and a suppressor in order to not draw further attention to you. While it may decrease effectiveness at range, that's what you have the RAMS for! Tool: When stationary and need an alarm to guard you for an extended period of time, the Motion Spotter is the only choice. A fully upgraded Recon Detector only lasts for 4 and a half minutes. This also incurs the inconvenience of getting up and firing the dart every 45 seconds, which isn't very good for sniping. In the meanwhile, a fully upgraded Motion Spotter lasts for 4 minutes, and you get 5 of them. Clearly the better choice. Utility: For defending your hidey-hole from 'unwanted guests' there is no better option than the claymore, which two of should easily be able to guard an entrance and kill anyone who gets through. The med-kit is only useful if people come and attack you up close, as any sniper who hits you is likely to one shot kill, making the kits useless. However, both are viable options, though I prefer Claymores. Grenade: You won't have many chances to use these, but in rare occurences when someone's found you and you have time to throw a grenade, a frag grenade may save your life. EMP grenades are just plain useless for this playstyle Melee: This really doesn't matter, but if you have the certs to spare the Ripper is useful at hacking at people who find you - the extra sound doesn't matter as they're already found you, and the one-hit kill is useful to get rid of intruders. Implant: Hold Breath (whatever level, higher is better OFC) is the best option for long range snipers, allowing you to hold your breath and keep your barrel steady for twice as long. However, other viable options are: Rangefinder, Tier 3: Allows you to see the range of any target from up to 500 meters. Useful if you have difficulty predicting movement and bullet drop. Counter-Intelligence, Tier 3: Informs you when you are spotted so you can GTFO! Ability Cert Slot: Highest level of Hunter Cloak you can afford. The extra protection of the Armour cloak is not very helpful for a sniper, and the loss of your primary with Stalker cloak completely defeats the purpose of this loadout. Suit Cert Slot: When you're staying away from your team for an extended period of time, nothing suits you better than the Ammunition Belt. This is especially helpful with the TX1, which doesn't have the largest ammo pool. However, if you find yourself having to change position and run away from people a lot, the Adrenaline Pump is also worth taking into consideration. Vehicle Certs A Flash with Wraith Cloaking can be very useful in terms of moving around quickly, just don't park it too close to where you're sniping or it'll lead enemies straight to you (Protip - park the flash not too far away and when enemies find you they'll likely shoot or damage it, which you can see on the HUD and get out). The Surger Power Chassis is useful in getting high up mountains or hard to reach places good for sniping. A Mosquito with and Ejection System and the Extra Afterburner fuel tanks (free!) can be useful in dropping you into REALLY hard to reach places, almost guaranteed to make you unreachable. Flipside is that the Mosquito will crash and die, making that one expensive airdrop. Strategy Strategy: Find a nice sniping spot (not out in the open, not too close, just one entrance and ofc people to shoot at). Sniping should be a breeze with the RAMSs minuscule bullet drop, one-hit headshot kill and straight pull bolt. Set up Motion Spotters and Claymores at the entrance to hour hideout and watch your HUD for any signs of others approaching. If you see in advance, cloak and hide close to the entrance, or behind it if you can, to surprise and entrants. Aim for the head and unleash the TX1! They should die. Fast. If anything is alerted/anyone finds you, you should probably move. If you have a flash nearby, get on it and get out of there. If not, cloak and move to another place. Mark potential spaces on your map with your Personal Waypoint and move on! See also *My version of this loadout for VS *My version of this loadout for NC *Check out more loadouts *Create your own loadout